1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a wireless service provider system and method for providing optimal wireless service. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, devices, and methods for providing optimal wireless service across multiple networks and wireless carriers.
2. Related Art
A large number of wireless service plans exist for customers desiring wireless services such as data, talk, text messaging, and the like. The wireless providers of those services typically can only provide services from their network. Accordingly, optimization across multiple wireless networks and wireless carriers cannot be accomplished as there is only one or at most a limited number of networks to access.
A need exists to provide a device, system, and method for optimizing wireless coverage and experience by optimizing the particular wireless networks a wireless device utilizes.